Nico's Old Friend
by neldnew1
Summary: When an old friend of Nico's can see through the Mist, he has some tough decisions to make.  What will he tell her?  The truth?  Or will he push it to the side until she figures it out for herself?  I suck at summary's, but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Nico's Old Friend

Chapter One

Allison's POV

"Mom, stop the car!"

Her foot slammed on the brake, causing the whole car to jerk forward – basically, if I hadn't been wearing my seatbelt, I would be part of the windshield right now.

"Not. Like. That."

I stepped out of the car to see people rushing around in a large camp. Right outside of the fence that boarded the camp, sat a pale boy up a tree. His face was covered by a mop of dark hair and his mouth was moving slightly as if muttering to himself.

Suddenly, a trumpet sounded, and the boy's head shot up. My jaw dropped.

It was Nico.

He jumped from the tree, landing firmly on his feet. As he began walking towards the camp, I gritted my teeth.

"Nico?"

Nico's POV

"Nico?" a voice called.

My head whipped around, revealing a wiry girl at the bottom of the hill. Straight caramel colored hair cascaded down her back and her curious green eyes studied me.

"So it is you," she said, her face lighting up in a grin. "Surely you recognize me?"

Of course I recognized her; she had been Bianca's best friend for years at the military school. She had been a grade in younger than Bianca, but somehow she ended up being friends with her anyway.

Her smile faltered as she stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, hi, Allison." I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"So what's been up with you two di Angelo's these days?" Allison asked.

I gulped. "U-um we're – I – good."

"Something wrong, Nico?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'll be right back!"

As I ran towards camp, I could feel Allison's eyes boring into my back.

* * *

><p>"Chiron!"<p>

"Ah, Nico, my boy, you weren't at dinner, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah an old friend of Bianca's is down by the borders. She must be able to see through the mist." I said.

"I see… best to not give away your identity; she'll go sooner or later."

"That's the thing – I sort of already did – by accident, of course!" I added hastily.

Chiron scratched his chin. "Well I guess there's only one solution, tell her the truth." He said. "You have my permission to invite her into the camp, Nico."

"But I don't want her here, Chiron; she reminds me too much of Bianca."

"You decide, Nico." Chiron said as he galloped away.

I sighed and turned back to Allison. With furrowed eyebrows, she watched the campers roam around the camp. Her eyes met mine and she gave a slight smile. I responded by walking towards her. Without leaving the borders – I noticed she had walked up the hill and was now outside of the fence – I asked: "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

Thankfully, the borders had been lifted for the first mortal to enter – thanks to Chiron – and Allison didn't have to feel like she was walking into a wall. Just as she was about to enter, she gasped and began running down the hill.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" I called after her.

She ran towards a blue car that sat at the side of the road. Allison popped her head inside, saying few words to the unknown driver and began running back to me.

"Who was that?" I asked, watching the car drive down the road.

"My mom." She shrugged.

* * *

><p>"And this," I gestured to the black cabin at the north end of Camp Half-Blood, "is my cabin."<p>

"Hades, huh?"

Now that I hadn't been prepared for. "O-oh yeah, Hades…."

Allison smirked and pushed past me. She swung open the door to my messy cabin.

"Oh – I wouldn't – oh, I guess –"

She threw herself onto one of the many empty beds, making herself at home.

"So you never did answer my question: How have you and Bianca been?"

"Good, I guess." I looked up. "No, not good actually."

Allison sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Bianca's dead." I said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear.

Allison gasped (apparently I wasn't quiet enough). "W-what? How?"

I looked down at my feet once again. "I can't tell you."

She grasped my arm. "Yes you can."

I looked down at her, noticing that I had grown almost a foot taller than her. "Not right now."

Allison nodded solemnly and let go of my arm.

"Wait," I said. "I have to show you something."

**Ooh cliffhanger, please review; I'm rewriting this story so tell me what you think of it. It may suck, but that's something to tell me...**


	2. Sorry :(

Hi everyone,

I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to get word out to you, but I've decided to begin writing my stories again (everything has just been insanely busy with school, swim, dance, and softball). My writing style has changed a bit though, so bare with me. I will try to get the next chapters to my stories up soon.

Your very apologetic writer,

neldnew1


End file.
